Lindsay's Birthday Surprise
by gman5846
Summary: Tyler has putted up a bunch of stuff for Lindsay's birthday, & she will surprised when she see's what he has made for her birthday. What will it be like? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.


**Present Day 9:00 PM:**

**In the backyard:**

(Tyler has put up a bunch of stuff for Lindsay's birthday, he got a vanilla white cake where they showed Lego minifigures of them on top, a bunch of presents, a pack of fireworks, including a little red box in his pocket. He was dressed up in a black tuxedo with a red bow-tie. It took him 2 hours to get all of the stuff ready.)

"Finally! All finished! Now to call my birthday girl, Lindsay." Tyler said, then he went back inside in the house to check on Lindsay

* * *

**At their house:**

(Tyler went upstairs to check on her by knocking on the door.)

"Hey Linds! Are you ready to see your surprise?" Tyler asked

"I'm not ready yet Tyler! I'm just putting on my dress!" Lindsay replied

"Oh! Ok! Hopefully you'll look beautiful tonight!"

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

"I'm ready! Lindsay said after she was done changing

"Ok! Let me see how you look!" Tyler replied

(Lindsay opened the door, Tyler was standing there in shock about how beautiful she is tonight, She was wearing a gorgeous sparkly sleeveless red gown, her blue bandana was token off & she was wearing a diamond tiara on her head.)

"Oh. My. God. You look absolutely gorgeous & beautiful tonight." Tyler said

Lindsay blushes & giggles & says "Thanks Tyler."

"Come with me to the backyard, I have a special surprise for you." Tyler said

"Ok!" Lindsay replied then she took Tyler's hand then they went downstairs to their backyard

* * *

**At the backyard:**

(When they went outside Lindsay stood there in shock about what Tyler has made.)

"OMG Tyler! It looks awesome! How did you do all of that?" Lindsay asked

"It took me 2 hours by making all of this, And I've finally finished it. Do you like the cake?"

"Oh I love it!" (gasps when she looked at the cake) "Is that Lego minifigures of us?"

"It sure is."

"Oh Tyler It's beautiful!" (Hugs him while he hugs her back.)

"Happy birthday Lindsay."

"Thanks Tyler." She giggled

* * *

**1 Hour later..**

(Lindsay & Tyler were both finished from eating the cake, She put the Lego minifigures on the table, & she was ready to open her presents.)

"Ok Linds! Are you ready to open your presents?" Tyler asked

"Of course I am Tyler!" Lindsay replied

(Lindsay began to open her first present, it was wrapped in red with yellow stripes, then she began to open it, revealing it was an iPhone X & she screamed with joy.)

"Oh my gosh! an iPhone X! Thank you Tyler!" She hugged him with joy

"You're welcome." He said then he hugged her back

* * *

**20 Minutes later..**

(She was finished opening her presents, Her other presents were some make-up, Maroon 5's latest album "Red Pill Blues", The Aladdin remake on Blu-ray, a pack of roses which he gave to her, & a new selfie stick for her to take selfies with her friends.)

"Tyler, this is the best birthday ever!" Lindsay said with joy

"It sure was. By the way, I have a few more presents for you."

"What is it?"

Tyler holds both of her hands & says "Lindsay, We've both met each other when Total Drama first started, We've been dating for 12 years, And ever since I've saw you floating away in a balloon with some other contestants like, Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Lightning, Etc. I was worried that you were going to die."

"Yeah, but the good thing is we've all landed on the water safely without getting injured." Lindsay replied

"Wow! I'm so glad that you were ok from the balloon." Tyler said

"Thanks Tyler."

"No problem. Like I was saying, there's a few more presents I want to show you."

"What is it?" Lindsay asked

(Tyler bents on one knee, getting a little red box out of his pocket, & opens it with a shiny diamond ring & Lindsay stands there in shock.)

"Lindsay. Will you-"

"YES YES YES YES YES! Of course I'll marry you Tyler!" She screamed with joy when she cut him off

"Wow. That went fast.." Tyler said

Lindsay giggled & says "Sorry, I just get all excited when I see a bunch of proposals, But this is so beautiful!"

"Ok then..." Tyler chuckled then he stands up & puts the ring on Lindsay's finger

Lindsay tears up & looks at the ring & says "Tyler, It's so beautiful!" She choked up in joy then she hugs him while she was sobbing happily on his shoulder & he hugs her back

"I'm glad you've asked." Then he pulled away "I also have one more special present for you."

"What is it now?" She asked while she was looking at her ring

(Tyler began to light the fireworks, they began to launch in the air, & he walks close to her & he embraces her.)

***BOOM!***

(The fireworks began.)

Lindsay was watching the fireworks while she was embracing Tyler & says "Oh my gosh Tyler, It's so beautiful! This is the best birthday ever!"

"It sure was Lindsay." Tyler replied

(Then the two kissed passionately on the lips while the fireworks were still going.)

"Happy Birthday Lindsay."

"Thanks Tyler, I will always remember this night forever." Lindsay giggled then she leaned on her head on Tyler's chest & closed her eyes while Tyler leaned his head on Lindsay's head, wraps his arms all over her & closed his eyes as well while the fireworks were still going

(Then the firework launched a heart in the sky between them while they were hugging passionately.)

And so Lindsay had the best birthday of her life with her new fiancé, also known as Tyler.

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
